Imaji Paling Indah
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: 17.45.59 Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan deretan angka itu. "Selamat tidur, Naruto." fokus ke SasuNaru. Tak ada Chara lain.


**Imaji Yang Paling Indah**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**sedikit terinspirasi dari Novel Imaji Terindah by Sitta Karina  
**

**HAPPY READING  
**

* * *

"Naru, ini semua salah paham. Percayalah padaku." ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sasuke nama pemuda itu, mencekal pergelangan tangan seseorang. Seseorang yang dia panggil dengan nama 'Naru'.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kamu terlihat bermesraan dengan perempuan tadi." Namikaze Naruto nama lengkapnya berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh pemuda dihadapannya yang memiliki status 'mantan kekasih'.

"Biarkan aku jelaskan semuanya, Naru." Sasuke berusaha menahan pergerakan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tersebut. Tangannya sudah terlihat memerah karena saking kuatnya cengkraman Sasuke. Namun pemuda bermata onyx itu tidak merasa kasihan sama sekali. Ia terus mencengkram lengan tan itu.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, Sasuke. Kita sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Kamu sudah sukses menyakitiku persis seperti taruhan yang kamu lakukan." mata onyx milik Sasuke terbelalak. 'Dia juga mengetahui hal itu juga?'

"Itu semua tidak yang seperti kamu pikirkan, Naru. Dengarkan dulu semua penjelasanku. Memang awalnya aku ikut taruhan, tapi—"

"Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya kan. Sudah cukup kamu memberi harapan-harapan yang ternyata hanya palsu. Sudah cukup aku menahan rasa sakit ini. Sudah cukup untuk semuanya, Uchiha Sasuke." cengkraman Sasuke pun terlepas. Dengan segera pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan sang mantan kekasih. Berlari jauh meninggalkan pewaris Uchiha Corp.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMU, NARUTO." teriak Sasuke dengan suara lantang. Tak ia hiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

Namun Naruto terus berlari menjauhi tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Hatinya berkecamuk mengingat semua perlakuan orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Pikirannya pun kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan yang ia alami selama ini.

* * *

_"Hei Sasuke, hebat kau bisa bertahan selama ini dengan si pirang bodoh itu. Sepertinya kamu yang menang taruhan kali ini. Buat dia menjadi_

_Orang yang paling menderita." ucap seorang pemuda yang memiliki nama Suigetsu. Tiba-tiba mimik muka pemuda yang bergigi taring itu menjadi serius. "Kamu tak serius memiliki perasaan pada dia kan?"_

_"Itu tidak mungkin. Levelku bukan seperti dia. Dia hanya mainanku saja." Sasuke berkata dengan mimik datar._

_"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu." seorang gadis berambut merah muda bergelayut manja dilengan si bungsu Uchiha. Sebelah tangannya membelai surai yang persis dengan kelopak bunga di musim semi._

_"Tentu saja, sayang. Nanti malam kita have fun." kemudian dia mengecup puncak kepala gadis yang memiliki nama Haruno Sakura._

* * *

Kejadian-kejadian itu terus berputar begitu saja. Ingin ia menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat agar bayangan itu menghilang dari pikirannya.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Bukannya mencari tempat untuk meneduh, Naruto malah menghentikan larinya dan terdiam ditempat. Kini ia sampai didepan sebuah toko. Orang-orang melihatnya dengan heran karena membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur air hujan yang tentu sangat dingin mengingat sekarang sedang memasuki musim dingin.

Sebelah tangannya memegang erat dada sebelah kiri. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Wajahnya pun mulai memucat, bibir yang tadinya berwarna merah kini mulai membiru. Napasnya mulai memburu dan tidak normal. Pandangannya perlahan-lahan mulai tidak jelas. Tak berapa lama kegelapan pun menyergap penglihatannya. Pemuda Namikaze itu pun jatuh pingsan diatas trotoar basah nan dingin.

Orang-orang mulai mendekatinya. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungilnya agar segera sadar. Namun percuma, kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Ambulance datang setelah salah seorang dari kerumunan itu menelpon ke Rumah basah dan dingin itu dimasukkan ke mobil ambulance dan dibawa menuju Rumah Sakit untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

'Sial, ini semua gara-gara taruhan bodoh itu.' aku mengutuk taruhan yang dengan bodohnya aku ikuti. Karena taruhan bodoh itulah aku mengerti arti cinta sekaligus kehilangan.

Mata onyx-ku mulai memandang langit-langit. Memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Naruto memaafkanku dan mau menjalani hubungan kami dari awal.

'Argh, sial. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Otak jeniusku kenapa tak mau bekerja disaat seperti ini.' tanganku mulai mengacak-acak rambut.

**Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrtt!**

Telpon genggamku bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat layar handphone, aku langsung menjawab telponnya.

/"APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP NARUTO, UCHIHA BRENGSEK? APA KAMU SUDAH BOSAN DENGAN HIDUPMU?"/ teriak seseorang dari seberang telpon.

"Siapa kau?" kulihat layar telpon, tak ada nama sang penelpon.

/"Kyuubi, kakak Naruto. Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan hingga dia terbaring lemah seperti ini?"/ mata onyx-ku membulat sempurna.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabarnya.

/"Keadaannya kritis, penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi setelah beberapa bulan dia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kamu sudah menyakitinya hingga dia seperti sekarang."/ aku semakin tidak percaya dengan penuturan orang yang mengaku sebagai kakak kandung dari orang yang sangat aku cintai.

/"Jangan pernah menemui atau mengusik kehidupan adikku lagi. Jika tidak, rasakan saja akibatnya."/

**tuuut tuuut tuuut**

Sambungan telpon ditutup sepihak oleh Kyuubi. Kini tinggal aku yang termenung mengingat perkataan Kyuubi. 'Ini tidak mungkin. Naruto kritis? Jantung? Ini mustahil. Selama ini dia baik-baik saja. Tak pernah sakit dan wajahnya tidak pernah pucat.'

Kedua tanganku mencengkram keras kepalaku. Ini semua salahku. Pasti karena hal itu.

"Maafkan aku, Naru. Maafkan aku." akhirnya karena kelelahan aku pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

**End Sasuke POV**

* * *

**Rumah Sakit Tokyo**

Gedung megah dengan warna putih pucat berdiri tegak. Banyak orang dan mobil ambulance berlalu lalang. Saat masukke lobi Rumah Sakit, bau alkohol dan obat-obatan mulai menusuk hidung. Para suster dan dokter bekerja untuk menyelamatkan dan menyembuhkan orang-orang sakit.

Terlihat dua orang dewasa berjalan dengan tergesa menuju resepsionis. Wajah keduanya tampak sangat panik. Seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang mulai mendekat dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada orang yang bertugas disana. Sebelum bertanya ia sedikit menghela napas untuk menormalkan pernapasannya yang sedikit memburu. "Maaf, ruangan Namikaze Naruto di nomor berapa?"

"Namikaze Naruto? Sebentar saya akan periksa dulu." wanita yang menjadi resepsionis itu mulai memeriksa data-data yang masuk ke tempatnga bekerja. "Namikaze Naruto baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Tempatnya berada disayap kiri."

"Terimakasih." pria yang di ketahui Namikaze Minato mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum meninggalkan resepsionis.

Minato dan sang istri, Namikaze Kushina mulai berjalan dan bergegas menuju ruangan dimana anaknya dirawat. Mereka mendapat kabar dari anak tertuanya bahwa si bungsu kambuh dan masuk Rumah Sakit. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi keduanya bergegas pergi.

"Kyuu." panggil Kushina kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah ke kuningan. Sang pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah pun melihat bahwa orang yang ditunggu sudah tiba. "Ayah, ibu. Kalian sudah datang."

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Kyuu?" tanya sang ibu kepada anaknya. Kyuubi menunduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Setelah memenangkan pikirannya, ia mulai mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata ibunya.

"Keadaannya kritis, Bu. Dokter memberitahuku bahwa jantungnya kembali melemah." pemudaberumur 25 tahun itu berwajah sedih setelah mengatakan keadaan adiknya yang sangat serius.

Kushina tak mampu membendung airmatanya lagi. Ia pun menangis saat mengetahui keadaan anak bungsunya. "Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang menimpanya. Bukankah beberapa bulan terakhir dia baik-baik saja."

Minato memegang erat bahu istrinya. Memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada jiwa sang istri yang sedang dirundung sedih. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Kyuu?" tanya sang ayah.

Kyuubi menatap pintu kamar dimana adiknya terbaring. Mata merahnya kembali sendu saat pertama kali ia mendengar berita itu.

* * *

**Flashback**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang membaca sebuah dokumen dihadapannya. Matanya menatap serius deretan hurup di kertas putih tersebut. Ketika sedang berkonsentrasi membaca isi dari dokumen itu, tiba-tiba telpon genggamnya berdering.

Dengan mata tetap menatap kertas yang ia pegang, ia menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke handphone-nya. "Halo?"

/"Apakah benar ini dengan Namikaze Kyuubi?"/ tanya seseorang diseberang telpon. Alis Kyuubi mengkerut mendengar suara dan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Iya betul, dengan siapa dan ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya langsung.

/"Saya dari pihak Rumah Sakit Tokyo, ingin mengabarkan bahwa adik anda Namikaze Naruto masuk Rumah Sakit."/ mata merah Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat mendengar kabar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

/"Informasi yang kami dapatkan, bahwa Namikaze-san ditemukan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepan sebuah toko di pusat kota. Bisakah anda atau orangtua anda kemari? Karena keadaannya sangat kritis."/

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana."

**Klik!**

Telpon pun terputus. Kyuubi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Sadar dari rasa shock-nya, Kyuubi langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit sambil memberitahukan hal itu kepada kedua orangtuanya.

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Begitulah yang aku tahu. Tapi aku mengira ini semua akibat dari ulah Uchiha Sasuke." tiba-tiba suara Kyuubi berubah menjadi datar dan dingin saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

Minato sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar nama itu. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud anak sulungnya tersebut. Kyuubi yang sadar arti dari ekspresi ayahnya, ia pun menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia orang yang selama beberapa bulan ini dekat dengan Naruto."

**Cklek!**

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang dokter berambut pirang dikuncir 2. Wajahnya masih terlihat muda. Tidak terlihat bahwa ia sudah berumur hampir setengah abad.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya." mata karamel dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu menatap Minato dan Kushina. "Kyuu, masuk dan jagalah sebentar adikmu. Aku ingin berbicara dengan kedua orangtuamu dulu."

Kyuubi mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto dirawat. Setelah Kyuubi masuk, Tsunade menatap kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya. "Minato, Kushina kalian berdua ikutlah ke ruanganku dulu. Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan. Ini masalah yang sangat serius." ucap Tsunade dengan wajah serius.

Minato dan Kushina semakin khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya itu. Mereka tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap anak bungsunya. "Baiklah, Tsunade-san."

* * *

**Ruangan Naruto**

Setelah Kyuubi berada didalam ruangan, matanya menatap miris keadaan sang adik yang tergolek tak berdaya. Mata saphire-nya tertutup sempurna. Bibir yang biasanya mengerucut bila ia ejek, kini tertutup rapat dengan sebuah masker oksigen. Nampak embun menghiasi alat bantu pernapasan itu. Sebuah jarum infus bertengger di lengan kirinya. Dadanya pun tertempel sesuatu yang terhubung ke alat pemantau detak jantung.

Kyuubi benar-benar sedih dengan keadaan adiknya sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar dan membunuh orang yang sudah membuat adiknya seperti ini.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendekat dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang terdapat di pinggir ranjang adiknya. Tangan putihnya memegang tangan sang adik yang terasa dingin. "Naru sadarlah. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Segeralah sadar, rubah kecilku."

* * *

**Ruangan Tsunade**

"Langsung saja ke pokok permasalahannya." sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, dokter pirang itu mengambil sedikit udara untuk memenangkannya. "Keadaannya kian parah. Salah satu otot jantung terputus. Katup buatan yang dipasang sudah mulai tak berfungsi."

Pasangan suami istri Namikaze itu terkejut mendengar penuturan dokter didepannya. 'Separah itukah keadaan anak kami?' batin Minato.

"Apa tidak bisa dioperasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya? Dengan pencangkokan jantung mungkin." tanya Kushina dengan airmata yang terus mengucur deras.

Tsunade menghela napas berat, "Itu tidak mungkin Kushina, keadaanya sekarang sangat parah. Dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang pun sungguh ajaib. Mengingat kondisinya seperti itu."

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Wanita berparas cantik disampingnya langsung menatap kearah sang suami. Matanya membulat mendengar pertanyaan suaminya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan kamu berpikir seolah Naruto akan pergi." tangan putih Kushina menggenggam erat bahu suaminya.

"Tidak akan sampai sebulan, mungkin beberapa hari minggu bahkan hari. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa dan menghiburnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan pergi meninggalkanku. Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin." Kushina mulai meracau tidak jelas. Ia terlalu kaget dengan semua hal yang sangat mengejutkan ini.

Minato, sebagai sang suami memeluk erat istrinya agar tenang. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung sang istri dan mengecupnya. Walaupun ia terlihat tegar, tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Minato menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Kushina terus menangis terisak.

Tsunade, dokter yang menangani anak mereka hanya menatap sedih. Ia sebagai dokter merasa gagal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk pasangan dihadapanya. 'Semoga keajaiban datang padamu, Naruto.'

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ke sekolah pun ia tidak pergi. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk termenung.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Nak, ayo keluar. Sudah beberapa hari ini kamu tidak makan. Ada apa denganmu?" suara lembut dari luar kamarnya menyergap indra pendengaran pemuda berambut raven. Ternyata diluar ada ibu dan kakak sulungnya.

Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Tidak tahu alasan apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Namun bukan Itachi namanya, ia mencari informasi yang menyebabkan sang adik seperti ini.

"Sasuke, daripada seperti itu. Lebih baik kamu pergi menemuinya. Aku dengar sampai sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri." suara Itachi terdengar dengan jelas. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

Sedangkan diluar kamar, Uchiha Mikoto memperhatikan anak sulungnya dengan seksama. "Yang kamu maksud dengan 'dia' siapa, Nak?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara lembut.

"Yang aku maksud adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke."

"Namikaze Naruto? Anaknya Kushina?" Itachi sedikit mengernyit mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Ibu mengenalnya?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Itachi dan Mikoto kaget dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

Sang ibu mengangguk. Kemudian mata onyx-nya menatap mata sang anak. "Ibu dengar bahwa Naruto memang masuk Rumah Sakit. Sudah 3 hari ia belum sadarkan diri. Ibu kaget bahwa kamu mengenalnya, Nak. Jika ibu tahu bahwa kamu mempunyai hubungan dengannya, ibu akan menyuruhmu untuk selalu membawanya kesini."

"Sasuke, lebih baik kamu menemuinya. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Minta maaflah pada Naruto." Itachi memegang pundak Sasuke. Supaya adiknya kembali tegar dan bersemangat lagi.

"Baiklah, makasih ibu, kakak." setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Sasuke langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemui mentari kecilnya. Ia kembali mendapat semangat dan kepercayaan dirinya lagi setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Sedangkan ibu dan kakaknya masih kaget dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar. Pasalnya Sasuke belum pernah memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'kakak' apalagi dengan suara selembut itu. Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum setelah sadar dari rasa terkejut mereka.

'Kamu hebat, Naruto. Bisa merubah Sasuke sampai sejauh ini. Semoga kamu kembali sehat.' batin Itachi.

* * *

**Ruang Rawat Naruto**

Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu terdapat 3 orang dewasa sedang menunggu kesadaran orang yang mereka cintai. Sudah 3 hari ini orang yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan mata saphire-nya.

Seorang wanita berambut merah duduk disamping anaknya yang masih terbaring lemah. Tangannya terus menengani tangan sang anak yang tampak kurus dan pucat. "Naru sayang, cepatlah sadar Nak. Ibu sangat mencemaskanmu."

Minato semakin memegang erat bahu istrinya, "Naruto pasti akan segera sadar dan sembuh. Percayalah."

Kyuubi hanya diam memandang adik kecilnya. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan tempat adiknya itu. Boleh saja Kyuubi kuat dalam segala hal, tapi untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto ia tidak bisa kuat. Hanya Naruto-lah orang yang paling ia sayangi. Apapun akan ia lakukan hanya untuk rubah kecilnya, termasuk menyerahkan nyawanya juga.

**Cklek!**

Suara pintu terbuka. Ternyata yang membuka pintu itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seketika itu darah Kyuubi menjadi panas. Segera ia menghampiri pemuda raven tersebut dan mencengkram bajunya.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak menemuinya lagi kan." Kyuubi berucap dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui dan meminta maaf padanya." Sasuke menjawab dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Sejak tadi yang ia lihat adalah tubuh orang yang ia sayangi.

Kyuubi menyeret Sasuke untuk menjauh dari ruangan Naruto. Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa melihat tingkah anaknya. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Kyuubi marah karena hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Pintu pun tertutup. Kini Sasuke berada diluar ruangan bersama Kyuubi."Biarkan aku menemuinya. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya."

**Buakk**

Kyuubi memukul wajah Sasuke telak mengenai rahangnya. Pemuda raven itu terhuyung ke belakang setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari anak sulung Namikaze tersebut.

"Jangan harap kamu bisa menemuinya, brengsek. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau buat padanya."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu membersihkan darah yang berasal dari luka di sudut bibirnya. "Aku mohon, biarkan aku untuk menemuinya. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Kyuubi sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi dari pemuda yang dikenal angkuh dan berharga diri tinggi. Ekspresi yang menyiratkan luka, sedih, penyesalan dan sakit hati.

Kushina dan Minato sedikit khawatir dengan keributan diluar ruangan. Baru saja selangkah ia akan keluar, tiba-tiba pendengarannya menangkap suara yang terdengar sangat lemah.

"Sha.. Shu.. Khe.." ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari anak bungsunya. Dengan segera Minato dan Kushina menghampiri anaknya.

"Naruto kamu sudah sadar, Nak? Bangunlah sayang, Ibu disini."

"Sha.. Shuu.. Khe" masih dengan suara terbata, Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Minato, lebih baik kamu segera panggilkan Sasuke. Mungkin dengan adanya Sasuke, Naru akan segera sadar." dengan segera pria dewasa berambut pirang itu pergi keluar. Sedangkan Kushina terus memanggil nama anaknya untuk segera sadar.

Di luar ruangan, Kyuubi masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Ia masih tidak mengijinkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menemui adiknya. "Lebih baik kau..." belum sempat Kyuubi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba suara sang ayah terdengar di telinganya.

"Kyuu, lebih baik ijinkan Sasuke masuk. Naruto terus menyebut namanya. Mungkin dengan kehadirannya akan mempercepat ia untuk segera sadar." mendengar adiknya sudah sadar, Kyuubi sedikit tenang. Mau tak mau ia pun mengijinkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati tempat tidur Naruto. Kursi yang ditempati Kushina kini telah kosong. Pemuda bermata hitam kelam tersebut duduk dan menggenggam dengan lembut tangan pemuda mungil dihadapannya. "Naru sadarlah. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Sangat mencintaimu, dan itu tidak bohong. Kumohon sadarlah, Naruto."

Tampak kelopak mata berwarna tan mulai bergerak. Perlahan mulai terbuka dan menampakan warna biru yang menyejukkan. Semua orang yang disana tampak bernapas lega.

"Naruto? Kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Dengan sedikit gerakan kaku, Naruto mulai menggerakan kepalanya ke samping. Untuk melihat suara lembut yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Naruto tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada orang yang ia cintai dan yang menyakitinya.

"Naruto." Kushina memanggil anak kesayangannya. Naruto mulai menatap orang lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuu, cepat panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaa Naruto." dengan sesegera mungkin pemuda berambut merah itu pergi keluar untuk memanggil dokter yang menangani adiknya.

Tak berapa lama, seorang dokter berambut pirang masuk kedalam dan mulai memeriksa keadaan pasien kecilnya. Dengan telaten ia memeriksa setiap inci anggota tubuh. Stetoskop dingin itu menyentuh dada Naruto. Dengan seksama Tsunade mendengarkan detak jantung pemuda pirang yang baru saja siuman.

Tangan putih Tsunade mulai melepas masker oksigen yang menutup mulut Naruto. Tampak pemuda yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia mulai mengambil napas normal.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Jangan memaksakan diri." Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

"Iya,terimakasih Nek." jawab Naruto dengan suara lirih. Namun senyuman terlukis indah di paras manisnya.

Mata karamel milik Tsunade mulai mengarah ke pasangan suami istri Namikaze. Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Kushina dan Minato mengangguk.

"Naru sayang, kami ke ruangan dokter dulu yah." pamit Kushina kepada anaknya yang baru saja siuman.

"Iya, ibu." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kyuu, ikutlah dengan ibu ke ruangan dokter Tsunade-san." walaupun enggan akhirnya pemuda bermanik merah itu mengangguk.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan adiknya dirawat, Kyuubi mengacak surai pirang itu sebentar. "Kakak pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh yah."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia mendapat kecupan singkat dari sang kakak. Sebelum Kyuubi benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, ia melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Sasuke.

Hening.

Hanya ada dua orang manusia yang menempati ruangan putih itu. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Tujuan ia datang kesini yaitu untuk meminta maaf kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Sebelum ia mulai berbicara, ia mengambil napas sebentar untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang sedikit cepat karena gugup.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tak berani melihat kearah pemuda yang sebulan terakhir ini mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.

Sebuah tangan tan yang dihiasi jarum infus mulai terangkat dan mengarah ke pipi Uchiha bungsu. Dengan lembut ia membelai pipi orang yang berada disampingnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat dagu putih itu agar saling bertatapan.

Sasuke ragu-ragu untuk menatap manik biru tersebut. Walaupun merasa ragu, ia mencoba untuk menatap pemuda yang ada didepannya.

Onyx dan saphire.

Keduanya saling menatap. Menyelami perasaan masing-masing melewati kontak mata. Sasuke terpaku saat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

Ia sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya. Perasaan hangat mulai menyelimuti hatinya. "Aku maafkan, 'Suke." dengan tersenyum Naruto menjawab permintaan maaf Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Sangat mencintaimu." kemudian Sasuke memeluk erat namun lembut. Erat karena takut kehilangannya lagi. Dan lembut seperti menjaga barang yang sangat rapuh agar tidak pecah.

"Iya, 'Suke. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

Ternyata adegan romantis itu disaksikan pula oleh kakak dan kedua orangtua Naruto. Mereka bahagia melihat anaknya bahagia seperti itu. Tapi mereka juga merasa sedih, bahwa anak ceria itu tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan lebih lama lagi.

"Naru, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikkan?" tanya sang ibu.

Kaget dengan suara seseorang dari arah pintu, dengan segera Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Naruto melihat kearah pintu, dengan senyuman hangat ia menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Sudah lumayan, Bu. Maaf membuat ibu cemas. Naru baik-baik saja."

"Dasar adik bodoh." ucap Kyuu dengan nada sinis. "Tapi terimakasih kamu kembali sadar, Naru."

"Iya, Kyuu-nii. Naru sayang nii-chan." jawab Naruto sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya. Kyuubi yang mengerti arti geraka itu, langsung mendekat dan memeluk adik semata wayangnya. Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu menangis terharu.

"Naru merasa lapar tidak?" tanya sang ayah akhirnya yang sedari tadi diam melihat interaksi anaknya.

Pelukan antara Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah terlepas. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. Walau wajahnya pucat, ia tetap menampilkan wajah cerianya. "Naru mau makan ramen, Ayah. Belikan untuk Naru yah?"

"Tapi Dobe, kamu baru saja sadar. Makan bubur saja yah?" cegah Sasuke saat makanan yang diminta kekasihnya itu tidak sehat.

"Enggak mau, Naru pengen ramen. Pokoknya ramen. Pasti setelah ini Naru enggak bisa makan ramen lagi, makanya belikan ya." mohon Naruto dengan wajah memelasnya.

Mendengar ucapan si rubah kecil, hati semua orang yang disana merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Namun dienyahkan saat melihat wajah manis itu memelas.

"Baiklah, akan ayah belikan. Naru tunggu sebentar yah, ayah pergi membelinya dulu." ucap Minato sambil mengacak rambut pirang anaknya dengan gemas. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tertawa lebar.

Pria dewasa yang memiliki fisik sama seperti Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat anaknya dirawat. Sedangkan Kushina tetap disana. Menatap sang anak dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hei Uchiha, kita bicara diluar." perintah Kyuubi kepada pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Kyuubi, namun tetap saja dia mengikuti pemuda berumur 25 tahun.

"Kyuu-nii mau kemana dengan si Teme?" tanyanya pada sang ibu.

"Mungkin ada yang mau dibicarakan antar lelaki tentunya." mendengar jawaban wanita cantik dihadapannya, Naruto langsung memasang tampang cemberut. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Naru?"

"Naru juga lelaki, ibu. Ibu lupa apa." Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban anaknya. Membuat pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu semakin tertekuk wajahnya.

* * *

**Di luar ruangan**

Kini Kyuubi dan Sasuke berdiri saling berhadapan. Tak ada yang mau membuka suara duluan. Hingga...

"Umurnya sudah tidak akan lama." ucap Kyuubi sekaligus memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Bohongkan? Ini semua hanya leluconmu kan, Kyu." Sasuke memegang kerah baju pemuda berambut orange.

"Apa aku suka bercanda, Uchiha?" mata merah Kyuubi menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya, berjalan mundur hingga menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Tubuh atletis itu merosot seraya airmatanya turun dari onyx tersebut.

Rasa amarah Kyuubi terhadap pemuda penyandang nama prince ice itu menguap saat melihat kondisi kekasih adiknya. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang kini tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tidak kaget atas perlakuan Kyuubi. Karena bukan saatnya ia terkejut atas tingkah orang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa? Kenapa." gumam Sasuke yang tentunya masih terdengar oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku juga tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Operasi sudah tidak mungkin dilakukan mengingat kondisinya sangatlah lemah." perlahan pelukan Kyuubi terlepas. Kini tangannya memegang bahu Sasuke dan menatap lurus ke mata kelamnya. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya membuatnya nyaman dan merasa bahagia. Kamu mengerti kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Walau ia masih tak sepenuhnya menerima semua ini. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh sang kekasih. Ia baru saja merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya dari pemuda berparas manis yang kini nyawanya bisa saja hilang kapan saja.

"Tetaplah bersikap kamu seperti biasanya. Naru pasti akan berat jika kamu seperti ini." setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan kembali masuk ke ruangan adiknya dirawat.

* * *

**Di dalam ruangan**

"Kyuu-nii, Sasuke mana? Kenapa masuk sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"Si anak ayam lagi digodain sama banci, karena malas akhirnya aku duluan." jawab Kyuubi dengan lugasnya.

"Eh? Benarkah itu?" Naruto kaget mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang asal itu. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat eksperi anak bungsunya. Masuklah Sasuke dengan muka yang kembali berekspresi seperti biasanya. "Teme, bancinya mana?"

" Bancinya sudah kabur, tuh lagi makan apel."

Sontak Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjuk pemuda raven itu. Hanya satu-satunya orang disana yang sedang memakan apel. Yah tidak lain adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Mata merah milik anak sulung Namikaze itu dengan senang hati memberi tatapan tajamnya yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke.

"Pppffftt.." muka Naruto terlihat memerah menahan tawa. Karena tak sanggup menahan lagi, ia pun tertawa keras. "Hahaha, Kyuu-nii banci. Hahaha.."

Kyuubi sedikit kesal juga ditertawakan seperti itu oleh adiknya. Namun hatinya sakit saat mengingat bahwa ia takkan pernah lagi melihat tawa lebar adiknya tersebut. Cairan bening harus ia tahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak jatuh.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar. Tanpa sanggup lagi melihat wajah adikknya. Kushina yang mengerti perasaan Kyuubi langsung menyusul anak sulungnya.

Tawa Naruto berhenti saat melihat dua orang keluarganya pergi keluar. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu namun mengganti lagi ekspresinya menjadi kecewa. "Apa Kyuu-nii dan Ibu marah?"

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sedikit tersentak. Sejak tadi pikirannya melayang-layang hingga tak memperhatikan suasana sekitar. Otak jeniusnya bekerja saat melihat ketidakberadaan Kyuubi dan Kushina. "Tentu saja tidak, Dobe. Lebih baik kamu istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu."

Naruto menggeleng mendengar perkataan orang yang dicintainya itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya berada dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. "Lebih baik kamu makan siang dulu, Suke. Nanti sore temani aku ke taman yah. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto,lebih baik kamu makan siang dulu. Kyuubi pun ada di kantin Rumah Sakit." ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rupa mirip Naruto.

"Ayah sudah pulang? Mana ramennya, Yah." tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabarannya. Tangan kecoklatan Minato mengangkat sekantong ramen berukuran jumbo. Lelaki manis yang memiliki kumis seperti kucing itu tertawa sumringah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi makan dulu." Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto menatap kedua orangtuanya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara ketiganya.

"Naru, katanya lapar. Ibu suapin mau?" tawar Kushina. Mendengar hal tersebut, pemuda pirang itu langsung mengangguk.

Saat Kushina sedang membuka cup berisi ramen, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tak mampu menahan airmatanya.

"Naru sayang Ibu dan Ayah. Sangat sayang. Naru ucapkan terimakasih atas semuanya. Dan Naru juga minta maaf karena belum bisa membuat kalian bahagia." mata saphire milik Naruto mulai mengalirkan airmatanya. "Naru minta maaf karena selalu merepotkan Ayah, Ibu dan juga Kyuu-nii. Naru sangat beruntung menjadi anak ayah dan ibu. Terimakasih. Naru ucapkan terimakasih."

**Grep!**

Kushina memeluk anaknya erat. Tak peduli jika anaknya melihat ia menangis. Minato, seorang pebisnis yang handal pun ikut menangis saat mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naru. Naru selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan kami. Jangan bilang seperti itu lagi. Ibu mohon." airmata Kushina mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak rela kehilangan Naruto.

Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan sang ibu. Dengan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya, ia mengucapkan "Naru sangat sangat sayang ayah dan ibu. Hehehe."

Minato memegang bahu istrinya agar tetap kuat dan tegar. "Kami juga sayang padamu, Naru."

"Ibu jangan menangis lagi. Wajah cantik ibu jadi jelek saat menangis. hehehe. Ayo suapin Naru, Bu." pinta Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang lucu. Wanita cantik berambut merah itu mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

**Cklek!**

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat sang adik menatapnya. "Dasar rubah kecil maniak ramen."

"Bhuuu~~ Kyuu-nii jelek. Ramen enak tau. Coba deh sekali-kali niisan mencobanya juga. Pasti ketagihan juga." ucap Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Sasuke mana, nii?"

"Sudah dua kali kamu menanyakan hal itu tiap yang datang adalah aku. Aku ini bukan ibunya si anak ayam." Kyuubi sedikit sewot atas pertanyaan dari adik kecilnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Tak lama tawanya pun kini berhenti. Dengan lembut mata saphire milik pemuda penyuka ramen itu memandang teduh kakaknya. "Naru juga sayang sama Kyuu-nii."

"Nii-san juga sayang, Naru. Cepat sembuh, nanti nii kasih apa yang Naru mau." hati Kyuubi terasa sakit saat mengucapkan hal itu. Ia tahu, bahwa adiknya takkan berumur panjang.

Naruto mengangguk. Tak sepatah kata ia ucapkan atas apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. "Sudah sore, lebih baik Naru istirahat sekarang."

"Naru lagi nunggu Teme. Kemana sih dia. Lama amat." muka manisnya kembali tertekuk.

"Naru mau ngapain menunggu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina.

"Naru pengen lihat matahari terbit di pinggir danau yang ada di belakang Rumah Sakit."

"Suhu udara diluar sudah mulai dingin, Naru. Lebih baik diam di sini saja yah." cegah wanita cantik tersebut. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak.

"Tapi..." ucapan Kushina terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam erat bahunya. Ia melihat ke arah bahunya. Ternyata itu milik suaminya. Mata merah milik Kushina memandang mata saphire sang suami. Dapat dilihatnya, sang suami menggeleng. Mengerti arti gelengan itu, Kushina pun menurut. "Baiklah, tapi pakai pakaian hangat yah."

"Tentu saja, Ibu. Terimakasih. Hehehe." si mungil tertawa lebar saat mendapatkan ijin untuk pergi keluar.

**Cklek!**

"Teme, ayo kita pergi." teriak Naruto saat melihat kedatangan pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dengan dibantu sang ayah, Naruto duduk disebuah kursi roda. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Baru beberapa jam ia sadar dari kondisi komanya selama kurang lebih 3 hari.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat Teme." seru Naruto dengan riangnya. Dengan sebuah tangan terkepal keatas.

Kursi roda pun maju dengan didorong oleh Sasuke menuju taman belakang. Sebelum keluar dari pintu, pemuda mungil itu menengok kebelakang. Melihat keluarganya dengan pandangan yang teduh dan sangat menyejukkan. Tak lupa senyuman manis nan tulus ia perlihatkan.

"Ibu, Ayah, Kakak, Naru perdi duluan yah. Sampai nanti." lambaian tangan tan-nya mengakhiri keberadaan mereka disana seiring dengan perjalanan menuju danau. Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze. Entah kenapa perasaan mereka terasa begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan.

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto

Dua orang pemuda berjalan melintasi lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Ternyata di belakang Rumah Sakit nan modern ini masih memiliki tempat yang tidak terjamah benda-benda masa kini.

Air danau yang jernih. Rumput-rumput hijau bak permadani yang lembut. Pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi danau itu tampak berdiri kokoh. Bau alam menguar di sekitar daerah tersebut. Siapapun yang melihat lukisan Tuhan itu pasti akan merasa nyaman, damai dan tentram.

Begitupun yang dirasakan oleh dua pemuda itu. Tampak kedua mata mereka tertutup. Merasakan semilir angin yang menyergap tubuh keduanya.

Mata biru Naruto terbuka dan mulai menjelajahi keindahan alam dihadapannya. Sedangkan mata Sasuke masih tertutup. Pemuda pirang itu mendongak dan menatap wajah orang spesial di belakangnya.

"Suke, kita duduk dibawah pohon itu yah." pinta Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu pohon yg menghadap ke arah barat.

"Hn." tangan putih nan mulus itu mendorong kursi roda Naruto menuju kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh si pirang.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Daunnya sangat lebat cocok menikmati sore dibawah sana. Dengan dibantu Sasuke, Naruto duduk diatas rumput berwarna hijau bersampingan dengan pemuda Uchiha. Salah satu tangan putih Sasuke memeluk erat bahu pemuda yang identik dengan cengiran lebarnya. Agar si pirang tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Teme, aku tiduran di pahamu yah. Dari dulu aku selalu menginginkannya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, si rubah kecil itu sudah terlebih dahulu merebahkan dirinya di paha sang Uchiha. "Nyamannya~" gumam Naruto.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Suasana terasa begitu damai. Dengan suara angin sepoi-sepoi membelah pendengaran mereka.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naru. Sangat menyayangimu." ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut pirang milik Naruto.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Suke. Sampai kapanpun walau harus terus kamu sakiti juga." jawab Naruto dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibir ranum-nya.

"Maafkan aku atas semuanya."

Kepala kuning itu terlihat menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kamu tidak usah meminta maaf lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." tangan tan-nya terulur untuk menggapai dan mengusap lembut pipi putih tanpa ada jerawat sama sekali. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Suke."

"Bertanya apa?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan milik sang kekasih yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu, Suke?"

Terlihat mata hitamnya menutup sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena gengsi tidak ikut taruhan."

"Dasar Uchiha. Gengsi tetap nomor satu." terlihat Naruto tertawa pelan atas jawaban yang baru saja ia dengar. "Tapi aku juga bersyukur dengan adanya taruhan itu. Kalau saja tidak ada taruhan itu, mungkin kita tidak akan sedekat ini."

"Hn." dua huruf itu wakil dari kata setuju Sasuke.

"Kita bermain aja yah. Bermain tebak cepat. Nanti bergiliran bertanya." entah kenapa, tumben-tumbennya Sasuke mengangguk. "Warna kesukaanmu?"

"Hitam."

"Suram amat warna kesukaanmu. Yang cerah sekali-sekali agat lebih berwarna." komentar si pirang.

"Makanan favoritmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berniat membalas komentar kekasihnya itu.

"Ramen is the best." jawab Naruto di akhiri dengan cengiran rubah khas miliknya.

"Che, makanan tidak sehat Dobe." mendengar komentar Sasuke tentang makanan kesukaannya membuat ia merengut.

"Orang yang kamu sukai selain aku?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Tak ada. Hanya kamu seorang. Si Dobe yang akan selalu di hati Uchiha." mendengar jawaban itu mau tak mau membuat wajahnya memerah. Membuat Sasuke gemas ingin menciumnya.

"Benarkah, Suke?"

"Tentu. Jadi tolong jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi. Dan jangan tinggalkan aku, Naru. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Misalkan aku tidak ada, aku selalu dihatimu. Sampai kamu menyusulku nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, bahagialah kamu disini walaupun tanpa aku." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang lembut.

"Tidak, Naru. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian."

**Uhuk!**

Naruto terbatuk sedikit. Membuat Sasuke sangat khawatir akan keadaannya. "Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam, Naru. Aku khawatir."

Naruto menggeleng. "Enggak, aku ingin disini. Lebih lama bersamamu, Suke."

"Tapi?" telunjuk Naruto dari tangan yang lain menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin disini. Aku mohon." pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah. Pakailah ini." pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh lemah sang kekasih.

"Suke, aku suka saat kamu tersenyum. Kamu lebih bagus bila tersenyum, Suke."

"Maksudmu lebih tampan, Dobe." Naruto menepuk pelan pipi pucat kekasihnya.

"Dasar narsis." cibir si bungsu Namikaze. Kemudian ia melanjutkan bicaranya lagi, "Jadilah orang yang ramah, jangan pasang tampang seperti itu terus. Datar. Seperti enggak punya gairah hidup saja. Hidup harus dinikmati sebaik mungkin, Teme. Tidak semua orang bisa menikmati hidup lebih lama..."

Jeda sesaat diambil Naruto untuk memasok udara di paru-parunya. "...Banyak diantara mereka yang melakukan segala cara untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Kamu beruntung Sasuke, wajah tampan, otak pintar dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Tak susah bagimu untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Jika aku tidak ada nanti, carilah pendamping hidup yang baik. Yang bisa menerimamu, mengandung dan menjaga anak-anakmu."

"Tak ada lagi yang aku inginkan selain kamu, Naru. Tak ada lagi." Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto. Perlahan ia menunduk dan mengecup kening tan dan bibir ranum milik Naruto.

"Berjanjilah satu hal, Sasuke."

"Berjanji apa?" mata hitamnya menatap kedalam saphire milik sang kekasih.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu hidup bahagia dan kenanglah aku di hatimu."

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kamu akan pergi, Dobe. Kita akan selalu hidup bersama. Di dunia maupun akhirat kelak." namun tanggapan dari orang yang selalu dipanggilnya 'Dobe' itu hanya sebuah lengkungan manis di wajahnya.

**Uhuk! Uhuk!**

Naruto kembali terbatuk kecil. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai susah mengisi pasokan udara ke jantungnya. Tampak mulutnya tertutup dan terbuka. Membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir akan keadaan kekasih hatinya.

"Suke, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan yah." pintanya dengan nada manja. Tampak di mata Sasuke, Naruto terlihat lebih indah dan bersinar. Manis dengan ekpresinya yang seperti anak yang baru lahir.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Dobe. Kita kedalam sekarang." Naruto menggenggam kemeja Sasuke. Ia menolak untuk dibawa masuk.

"Aku sudah lelah, Suke. Biarkan aku tidur yah."

"B-baiklah. Ukh.." suara Sasuke sudah mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Ia ingin sekali mencegah Dobe-nya untuk tidur. Namun itu semua tidak bisa.

"Makasih, Teme. Lihatlah mataharinya sudah mulai terbenam. Hihihi.." terdengar erangan halus dari mulut Naruto yang tentu tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Mirip sekali dengan warna rambutku yah."

"Iyah. Begitu indah, mirip sepertimu. Hiks.." isakkan sudah mulai terdengar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Lelehan airmata akhirnya turun tak terbendung lagi. Tetesannya mengenai pipi chubby Naruto.

"Jangan menangis, kamu tak cocok untuk menangis. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling kuat yang aku kenal. Hapus airmatamu." ibu jari milik pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mulai menghapus aliran air mata di pipi porselen sang Uchiha. "Cium aku, Suke."

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menunduk. Bibir tipis nan pucat itu mencium bibir kekasihnya. Kemudian naik ke atas dan mengecup dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan kening pemuda dibawahnya.

Bibir Naruto membentuk senyuman manis. Bola saphirenya mulai tertutup oleh kelopak mata berwarna tan. Seiring dengan kecupan manis Sasuke, perlahan jiwa Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan raga yang kini dipeluk oleh kekasihnya. Cinta terakhirnya selama ia hidup.

Sasuke mulai bangun dan menatap kekasihnya yang kini sudah tertidur. "Naru? Kamu sudah tidur?"

"..."

"Jangan bercanda, Dobe." Sasuke sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Naruto. Namun tak ada reaksi. Ia sebenarnya sadar bahwa kekasihnya sudah pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya. Namun egonya berusaha menolak. Kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.

**17.45.59**

Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan deretan angka itu. Waktu saat Naruto meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto."

Pemuda yang memiliki surai raven tersebut memeluk tubuh dingin kekasihnya dengan erat. Airmata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mata hitamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Selalu dan selamanya." bisik Sasuke.

* * *

**FIN**

Maaf rada ga jelas.. ngetiknya saat sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang.. aku harap kalian suka..

**by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**


End file.
